


Friend, Please.

by gerudeway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerudeway/pseuds/gerudeway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard’s sobriety was important to both Frank and Gerard.<br/>Frank needed to help Gerard more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend, Please.

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot based off the Twenty One Pilots song Friend, Please.

_“Frank, Frank please… please its Gerard. I’ve left countless messages and tried c-calling over 15 times, oh god, please for the love of god answer your fucking phone. You’re my safety net for this, you’d said y-you’d be there for me, but I’m…. I’m sitting in the bathroom contemplating everything, so many thoughts running through my head. Oh god Frank p-please answer, please come straight away, I-I, I need you.”_

Gerard’s voice was filled with desperation, Frank could hear it seeping through the phone as he listened to the multiple messages that he received from Gerard over the past half hour. He was speeding towards Gerard’s apartment, not caring if he got a ticket, he needed to get to Gerard _regardless_ of the consequences. 

It had been a tough couple of days for the two of them; Gerard’s sobriety was one of the most important things at the moment in their lives. Frank had dropped everything to help him through the recovery from his drug addiction. 

As Frank pulled up against Gerard’s apartment, his heart was racing, palms were sweating and his legs were moving him faster than he’d ever run before. Gerard had given Frank a spare key to his apartment when Gerard had decided to get sober; he thought it’d make everything easier for Frank to help with the recovery. It definitely came in handy in situations like this, because waiting at the front door for Gerard to answer the door after the panicked messages would be hell – probably from knowing if he’d ever get an answer.

But, Frank did have a key and he was through the front door in a flash and up the stairs to towards Gerard’s bedroom, screaming his name in hopes he would get an answer and find where he was hiding throughout this apartment. As he entered Gerard’s dark and gloomy bedroom, noticing the blinds drawn, clothes strewn all over the floor, the empty liquor bottles on the floor made Frank freeze in his steps. _He wouldn’t,_ Frank thought to himself, before he heard a _thud_ come from the bathroom. Frank ran to the bathroom door as quickly as he could go, before opening the door in one quick motion. 

What he saw in front of him was something he thought he’d never see again.

Gerard was curled up in the corner, a half-empty liquor bottle in one hand that was close to crashing against the ground while the other covered his face. 

“Gerard,” it came as a whisper as Frank hurried towards Gerard, grabbing the liquor bottle from his hand before it crashed to the floor as he tried to get his attention. He was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness and it was scaring Frank. “Gerard, hey, please look at me.” 

Gerard’s greasy hair was shotting up in all direction, looking as if Gerard had been pulling at it, while he had his hands covering his entire face. Frank noticed some tears sliding down Gerard’s face and that broke him to watch. _“Friend, please remove your hands from over your eyes,”_ Frank spoke in a whisper, trying to grab Gerard’s attention as he stirred in his seat. 

An incoherent noise escaped Gerard’s lips as Frank tried to decode what he had just said, but with no luck he tried again to pry Gerard’s hands away from his face in hopes to see if there was any light left in his eyes. As Frank was reaching towards Gerard again in hopes to remove his hands from over his eyes, a louder noise trickled from Gerard, the sentence sounding as if it ended with _“me.”_

“Gerard, I’m here, what did you say,” Frank spoke, his voice not even above a whisper as he waited for a response from him.

_“K-Kill me,”_ the words came from Gerard in a stuttering rush, his voice was shaken and so was he. The two that occupied the small and empty bathroom were both shaking. _“Kill me,_ Frank, _p-please,_ I can’t do _this_ anymore,”

Frank had completely forgotten how to breathe as he heard what Gerard had said, he didn’t know what to say but he knew that he needed to do something soon. “Gerard,”

“Sobriety is _stupid_ and idiotic, I have a c-constant headache and pain killers don’t fucking work. Everything was easier when I was d-drinking. But now look at me: pathetic, lonely, stupid waste of fucking space and I shouldn’t even be fucking _alive_ anymore, Frank. Just fucking, _kill me_ or I’ll do it myself.” 

Frank was completely taken aback; he’d never actually heard Gerard talk like this before and seeing his best friend suicidal was possibly the worst thing. All he wanted was to make sure that Gerard was okay. Frank shouldn’t have left the house before because then he would have been there for Gerard for when he started to spiral into the depressive state. 

_“I know you want to leave but friend, please, don’t take your life away from me.”_ The words dripping from his lips, unable to figure out what to say, he’d never been in a situation like this before. 

Gerard and Frank had been friends for years; they’d been through a lot together, but nothing like this before. They knew everything about one another, their quirks and habits, what they liked and disliked, and the conversations between the two were never dull. 

Frank didn’t know where in between the deep thoughts over their friendship and Gerard reaching for the liquor bottle in Franks hand when he started to kiss Gerard; it took the two of them by surprise. Frank was surprised that Gerard didn’t fight against the kiss or pull back, but instead the hand that was reaching for the alcohol was now in Frank’s hair and the other was around his waist. Frank, lost in the kiss, didn’t realize how long they had been kissing for but it didn’t bother him in the slightest. 

Frank pulled back with a mumbled _‘sorry’_ just as Gerard pulled him back into the kiss, Gerard didn’t want to think what he was before and the kisses that they were sharing were definitely a great distraction from the intrusive thoughts that littered his thoughts. Gerard had thought about kissing Frank on multiple occasions but always kept those thoughts locked away as they were friends and only friends, but this seemed to change what they were. 

This time, Gerard pulled away from the kiss, a _thank you_ escaping his lips, as he rested his head on Frank’s chest, holding him close, he was the perfect distraction. 

“You’re my best friend, _boyfriend,_ or whatever you want to call us, but know that you mean so much to me, Gerard. I’ll always be here for you, no matter what happens. _I will listen to you all day, yes I will,”_

Gerard reached up to cup Franks face in his hand, pulling him into another sweet kiss that made time fly.


End file.
